Gwent Update: May 24, 2017
Full list of changes: *A new system of keywords and popups has been added to the game to aid card ability explanation. *Units can now have Armor. Damage reduces Armor before affecting a Unit's Power. *The Fundamentals tutorial, located in the new Challenges section, now features the voices of Geralt and Ciri. *A new Challenges system has been added that allows you to win various rewards, including Leader cards. *A Trinkets option has been added to the Main Menu, allowing you to customize your avatar, borders and title. *New section in the Options menu that displays player progression and upcoming rewards for the next level/rank/rounds won. *New card view system implemented, improving card visuals and movement. *Players can now mulligan 1 card from their hand at the start of Rounds 2 and 3. *A new vanity currency for upgrading cards to their Premium versions has been added. It is called Meteorite Powder. Northern Realms *New card added: . *The Northern Realms faction has been reworked and undergone major changes. Monsters *New leader added: . *Several cards that had issues during Closed Beta have been improved. *Ge'els is a normal Unit card now, replaced as a leader by the Unseen Elder. Scoia'tael *New card added: . *New card added: . *Several cards that had issues during Closed Beta have been improved. Nilfgaard *New card added: . *New card added: . *Several cards that had issues during Closed Beta have been improved. Skellige *New card added: . *Several cards that had issues during Closed Beta have been improved. Neutral | General *New card added: . *New card added: . *New card added: . *New card added: . *Leaders are now played on the Board in the same manner as other Units. *Faction abilities have been removed from the game. *Card drawing and shuffling has been standardized. *Various card categories were changed or added. *Numerous Special and Neutral cards were reworked, including, but not limited to, Weather cards. *Numerous tweaks were done towards standardization of gameplay, i.e. ability priorities, etc. *All cards now have Premium versions that can be obtained through Kegs or upgrading with Meteorite Powder. *Starter decks have been reworked to include 6 Silver and 4 Gold cards. *A large numbers of Units were changed to Agile. *Weathers are now independent cards with unique effects. *Weather now only affects the targeted row on one side of the Board. *Weather resistance has been removed from many units. Game Fixes *Fixed "LOBBY_ENTER_RESULT_ERROR" appearing during matchmaking. *Keg opening should no longer crash for some users. *Narrow vertical line showing up next to cards was fixed. *Fixed an issue whereby exclamation marks showed up in Collection on cards that were not actually new. *The game should no longer affect the audio of other apps in the background. *Fixed issues with touchpad input on laptops. *Fixed an issue whereby users received the wrong amount of Ore as a Daily Reward. *"The item does not exist" error should no longer occur. *Fixed an issue causing the inability to send GG after a multiplayer match. *Fixed the issue allowing for a draw in the Advanced Mechanics tutorial. *Fixed an issue with Morkvarg staying on board with 0 Strength. *Fixed an issue with the wrong amount of EXP required displayed after a match. *Fixed an issue with unowned cards appearing in color when scrolling through the Collection. *Card arts should not be swapped on reward screens after a match now. *Ranked points should no longer be lost if your opponent loses connection. *Fixed an issue whereby cards would sometimes appear without art and with ""## _NAME"" instead of a name. *Some issues with signing in have been fixed. *Fixed an issue with premium cards' animation being played with low FPS. *Fixed an issue with spawned cards always being played on the right side of the row. *Ranked points should now be saved and refreshed properly. *Level up should be displayed properly after a match. *Fixed an issue with the game freezing after clicking "Next" after a match. *Title will now use the language set in GOG game settings as the default. *Fixed an issue with missing information about needing to have Galaxy launched in the background for the GOG overlay to function in-game. Category:Updates